Dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) is a type of random access semiconductor memory that stores each bit of data in a separate capacitor within an integrated circuit. Due to its need of a system to perform refreshing, DRAM has more complicated circuitry (e.g., high density) and timing requirements, but it is widely used in the industry. Due to memory refresh cycles, DRAM consumes relatively high amounts of power and due to the scaling issue of DRAM, high latency issues are present. It is expected that magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), which stores data bits using magnetic states instead of the electrical charges used by DRAM, will replace DRAM in the future. In particular, spin-transfer torque (STT) is an effect in which the orientation of a MRAM magnetic layer in a magnetic tunnel junction or spin valve can be modified using a spin-polarized current. Magnetic shielding of a standalone STT-MRAM presents challenges.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling formation of a standalone STT-MRAM with improved latency and power consumption and the resulting device.